disneytsumtsumfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission Card No.03
Mission Card No.03 is from the Mission Bingo card. Completing Mission Card No.03 rewards you with a Premium Ticket. File:Bingo3.png|thumb|none|440px| rect 14 160 130 280 Mission 12: Accumulate 8,000 Coins. rect 134 160 246 280 Mission 13: Accumulate 3,500 Exp. rect 250 160 356 280 Mission 4: Accumulate 3,750,000 points with a horned Tsum. rect 360 160 476 280 Mission 16: Get 6 Fever Modes with a brown Tsum in 1 play. rect 480 160 596 280 Mission 5: Clear 2,500 Tsums from the "Winnie the Pooh" series. rect 14 282 130 394 Mission 6: Clear 100 Happiness Tsums in 1 play. rect 134 282 246 394 Mission 7: Get exactly 256 Coins in 1 play. rect 250 282 356 394 Mission 10: Accumulate Fever Mode 70 times. rect 360 282 476 394 Mission 25: Earn an "Excellent" chain using a Tsum from the "Mickey & Friends" series. rect 480 282 596 394 Mission 21: Clear 3,500 Tsums using a Tsum with the initial "M". rect 14 396 130 508 Mission 22: Use a black Tsum's skill 70 times. rect 134 396 246 508 Mission 14: Get Fever Mode 60 times using a Tsum with three hairs on his head. rect 360 396 476 508 Mission 18: Get an 18 chain in 1 play. rect 480 396 596 508 Mission 9: Use a skill 7 times in 1 play. rect 14 510 130 622 Mission 17: Get a score where the last digit ends with a 1. rect 134 510 246 622 Mission 24: Accumulate 3,500 Exp with a Tsum wearing a hat. rect 250 510 356 622 Mission 20: Get 6 Fever Modes with a Tsum wearing a ribbon in 1 play. rect 360 510 476 622 Mission 11: Get 400 Coins in 1 play. rect 480 510 596 622 Mission 2: Use a yellow Tsum's skill 6 times in 1 play. rect 14 624 130 736 Mission 8: Earn 600,000 points with a Tsum with the initial "D" in 1 play. rect 134 624 246 736 Mission 3: Accumulate 3,750,000 points. rect 250 624 356 736 Mission 15: Get a 60 combo using Mickey. rect 360 624 476 736 Mission 23: Get 400 Coins with a Tsum from the "Bambi" series in 1 play. rect 480 624 596 736 Mission 19: Get a 60 combo with a Tsum that makes hearts in 1 play. desc none Missions Mission 2 ''' Use 6 Skills in 1 play with a yellow Tsum Tsum Skill '''Mission 3 Score 3,750,000 points Mission 4 Score 3,750,000 points with horn Tsum Tsum Mission 5 Clear 2,500 Winnie the Pooh Tsum Tsum Mission 6 Clear 100 Happiness Tsum Tsum in 1 play Mission 7 Earn exactly 256 Coins Mission 8 Score 600,000 points in 1 play with an initial-D Tsum Tsum Mission 9 Use 7 Skills in 1 play Mission 10 Start 70 Fevers Mission 11 Earn 400 Coins in 1 play Mission 12 Earn 8,000 Coins Mission 13 Earn 3,500 Exp Mission 14 Start 60 Fevers with 3-hair Tsum Tsum Mission 15 Get a 60 Combo in 1 play with a Mickey Tsum Tsum Mission 16 Start 6 Fevers in 1 play with a brown Tsum Tsum Mission 17 Get a score that ends in 1 Mission 18 Get a 18+ chain Mission 19 Get a 60 Combo in 1 play with a heart-making Skill Mission 20 Start 6 Fevers in 1 play with a bow Tsum Tsum Mission 21 Clear 3,500 initial-M Tsum Tsum Mission 22 Use 70 Skills with black Tsum Tsum Mission 23 Earn 400 Coins in 1 play with a Bambi Tsum Tsum Mission 24 Earn 3,500 Exp with hat Tsum Tsum Mission 25 Get an "Excellent" or better chain using Mickey & Friends Tsum Tsum Mission Strategies The strategies for completing each mission have been indexed separately for people who want to complete the missions without any hints. Mission 2 Strategy See Yellow category for tsums that may qualify. Mission 3 Strategy Learn about the factors that influence your Score. Mission 4 Strategy Use Tsum Tsum like Maleficent, Sulley, or Sven. See Horned category for the tsums to use. Learn about the factors that influence your Score. Mission 5 Strategy See Winnie the Pooh category for the tsums to use. Mission 6 Strategy See Happiness Tsums category for the tsums to use. Mission 7 Strategy The total end coins collected is counted, so using the Coin Booster will alter your total. Using Burst Tsums is not advised since precision is required. Transformation Tsums such as Dale or Maleficent work better. For precision, a 4-chain gives 1 coin, 5-chain gives 3 coins, 6-chain gives 5 coins, and 7-chain gives 7 coins. Mission 8 Strategy Use Tsum Tsum like Daisy or Dumbo. Donald works as well, but is more difficult to obtain higher scores. See Initial D category for the tsums to use. Learn about the factors that influence your Score. Mission 9 Strategy Low requirement Tsum Tsum work best, such as Thumper or Pascal. Mission 10 Strategy Mission 11 Strategy Mission 12 Strategy Mission 13 Strategy Learn about Experience and how to earn it. Mission 14 Strategy Use Tsum Tsum like Perry, Olaf, or Goofy. See Three-haired category for the tsums to use. Mission 15 Strategy Mission 16 Strategy Use Tsum Tsum like Chip or Dale. See Brown category for tsums that may qualify. Mission 17 Strategy This mission is mostly luck since it uses the very end score total after your level percent bonus and item booster bonus. Mission 18 Strategy Transformation Tsum Tsum work well, such as Minnie, Daisy, Eeyore, and Pascal. Mission 19 Strategy Use Minnie, Thumper, Daisy, or Anna. See Makes Hearts category for the tsums to use. Mission 20 Strategy See Ribboned category for the tsums to use. Mission 21 Strategy See Initial M category for the tsums to use. Mission 22 Strategy See Black category for tsums that may qualify. Mission 23 Strategy Use Bambi, Thumper, Miss Bunny. See Bambi category for the tsums to use. Mission 24 Strategy See Hat category for the tsums to use. Learn about Experience and how to earn it. Mission 25 Strategy An Excellent chain is a chain with 15-19 Tsum Tsum. Minnie or Daisy is recommended. See Mickey & Friends category for the tsums to use. Category:Bingo